World War III
World War III is the third episode entirely, of Omniversal. Summary Hey, it's Ren X-King. Previously, The team fights an evil dude named Sci, with predatorial aliens! Later, they get sent to this Omniversity. Recently, Ren Tenneyson has ben taken to who knows where, an Evil Keoff has created an army of himself. I called it World War III for some weird reason. Plot (Unfinished) To see the previous episode, click here. In Weaponless Combat Class Speedy: >.> Cassie: What? Speedy: Why'd we retreat? (punches a dummy) Cassie: >.< We were outnumbered. Gives me a headache just thinking about it. Speedy: K. We need a plan. Keoff: (walks in) Sorry, I'm late. Cassie: Another Evil Keoff Speedy: Not Evil. Cassie: Wha? Speedy: He said "SORRY, I'm late" Cassie: Oh. Keoff! Keoff: What? Cassie: Over Here! Keoff: (goes over there) What? Cassie: There's Evil Clones of you out there. Keoff: Really? How many? Cassie: An army. Keoff: Whoa! I can do that? Speedy: Unfortunalty, yes. Keoff: (punches a dummy) You know what? I'm gonna use myself as a dummy. (Clones himself, then punches the clone) Speedy: 0.0 Keoff: (gets punched by the clone, and gets a bloody nose, then unclones) Stupid Idea! Instructor: You must use WEAPONLESS combat. No cloning, No Aliens, No nothing! Oh, and Speedy? Speedy: Yes, Mr. Binky? Mr.Binky: I have a meter that tells me how fast you run. You cannot run faster then 5 miles per hour. Speedy: -_- Mr.Binky: And, we have a new guest. Dr. Pepper! Speedy: You mean the dude who shoots soda? With a theme song every time he appears? Like, "When I come in the house, i stand harder than chedder, I shoot soda everywhere, 'cause I'm- Dr. Pepper: DR. PEPPER!!!!" Cassie: You know this guy? Speedy: Yes! He was the guy who fixed Ren's knee when it broke. Now's he some crazy We'll idiot, weird, and stupid dude who makes theme songs wherever he goes. Dr. Pepper: You rhyme! I think you're really developing my style. Speedy: >.> Mr. Binky: (the bell rings and everyone races) Your Homework is a video of you battling in WEAPONLESS combat against your friend. Speedy: Cassie, I'd totally beat you. Cassie: suuure. Outside the Building Ren A: Where were you guys? Cassie: It was our class time. Ren A: We have different class times? Speedy: Yep. Ren E as Gladus: Still fighting the Kleoffs. Speedy: Sure. xD just noticed how Gladus has that weird accent like Lavathrend Gladus: Whatever. >.> Wait! I have a full-proof idea! Speedy: What? (Everyone detransforms and gathers around Ren) Ren E: Over here! (Hides in the bushes with everyone else) Ren A: Plan? Ren E: It's simple. First, does anyone have an alien named Echo Echo? It's locked in my Omnitrix Ken: I Unlocked it when Grey Matter fixed the Omnitrix. Ren E: Echo Echo can multiply, so we have our first army, the Echo Force! Speedy: psssh '-' wow. Ren E: Now Keoff! Keoff? KEOFF?? Someone go get Keoff!! Spedy: On it! (runs into the school) Ren E: With Keoff, he can multply and make our second army the Keoff Force. Cassie: U-huh Ren E: Then we can have Ren T. turn into Shard along with me, as Diamondhead. Cassie, you'll change to that Seagrade dude. Ken you turn to WayBig. If all else fails, do what you want. Don't retreat the Echo Echo and Good Keoff, It's our secret wepon. Ken: I thought I Echo Echo, not Way Big. Ren E: Oh. Ren A, you be Way Big. Ren A: Ok Ken: And I stay Echo Echo. Ren: Let's go! Wherever Speedy is Speedy: (running) Keoff!!! Keoff: (gets in front of Speedy) What? Speedy: AAH!!! (tries to stop, but runs into Keoff) KEOFF IM REALYY SORRY!!! Keoff: OW!! It's okay. My fault anyway. Speedy: Forget that....Look, there's an army of Evil Kleoffs out there. We need you to clone into an army and fight. Keoff: Ok.....That's your plan? Speedy: Well...Mostly Ren's. I left before he could finsh. Keoff: Oh. Race you there! (starts running) Speedy: (gets in front of Keoff) I have super speed, remember? Keoff: (gets scared) Y-Y-Yah. Speedy: Don't be scared. Keoff: Who the hell said I was scared? Speedy: >.> Nobody said. You showed your fear :P (grabs Keoff and runs off) Back Outside Speedy: We're back! (sees a bunch of Echo Echos) Whoa. Keoff: (turns into hundreds of clones and starts fighting the evil Keoffs) Whoa! (one of them) Way Big: (smashes many Keoffs) Speedy: This is giving me a headache *-* Cassie: Speedy, go in and get Zon and Ren T. (transforms) Speedy: >.> Not right now. Way Big: (smashes more Keoffs) Ren E: Wait! Ken! Way Big: what? Ren E: Transform to something smaller! It's probably harder to tell whether a Keoff is good or bad. Way Big: Oh Ok! (transforms) Grey Matter: -_- This happened an hour ago. THAT'S IT I'M HACKING THIS OMNITRIX IN THE BUSHES!!! Ren E: Um...Maybe I should transform encase something happens (transforms) Seagrade: (fused with a phone from Omniversity) Whoa. 0.0 Minace: EPIC!!! (shoots a lazer) Cassie, why don't you go to the center of the University and figure out how these Evil Keoffs were made. Sea Grade: Sure! Speedy: I'll take ya' there! (runs with Sea Grade) Minace: What else can I do? (bites an Evil Keoff and cuts it badly) Whoa. Grey Matter: I think I got some new aliens, but I can't transform into them right now. Better Human than Galvan. (transforms) Ken: K..... Dr. Pepper: Hey it's Dr. Pepper, He will make you redder, But he fights bad he is harder then cheddar. So- Minace: Dr. Pepper shutup and fight! Dr. Pepper: (shoots soda everywhere) Ken: What kind of power is that? Zon: (comes in with Ren T) Hello. Minace: Where have yall been? (still shooting lasers) Zon: I went in to find Ren T. Ren T: Yah, I was in the- Minace: Wait till after we finish this! Zon: I found something! It's a blueprint to the construction of a machine that alters DNA Minace: You think it might have to with Keoff? Zon: I know it might have to do with Keoff Minace: Ken! Ken: What? Minace: Change back to Grey Matter. (gives Ken the blueprint) Build this. Ken: K (grabs the blueprint and transforms) Grey Matter: HERE I GO BACK INTP THE BUSHES AGAIN! (goes into the bushes and builds) Speedy and SeaGrade Speedy: (running) So....(hears the alarm ring) WHAT DID I DO? Security Guard#1: Tresspasing! (starts shooting guns) Speedy: (running super fast to dogde it, then puts See Grade down) Sea Grade: come on, Speedy. Let's show these beaches real Girl Power! Speedy: Sure! (runs up to the security guards and takes them down, one by one) Sea Grade: (absorbs the guns and shoots them down) Security Buard#2: You can't stop us all! (throws a huge grenade) Sea Grade: (forms a forcefield around her and Speedy) (The grenade explodes and all of the security guards are out) Sci: You really think you can wipe us out. We've killed over million people faster and stronger than you. Speedy: Sci, I've always beaten you in our Universe. No differnce now. Sci: Actually, I'm stronger now. (throws a potion grenade that explodes and knocks out Speedy and Sea Grade) Speedy and Sea Grade: *-* Sci: Would have bean better to watch if I had released Sea Grade's predator. (takes the girls to the office) Back in the war Minace: (Shoots a huge laser up close to an Evil Keoff) Come on! Grey Matter: Dude chill, I'm done! (holds the machine) Minace: OK! Now go Nanomech, shrink you and the weapon, go into one Evil Keoff, and change the DNA to good. It'll affect all of them. We'll remain out here fighting them. Grey Matter: Fine....(transforms) Nanomech: One of my new aliens. Minace: (shoots a laser) xD You sound high-pitched! Nanomech: Really? This sounds super-low to me. Minace: It's 'cause you're so small! xD Nanomech: >.> (takes the machine, shrinks, and goes into a Evil Keoff's nose) Minace: That's just disgusting. >.< Inside a Keoff Nanomech: What do I do? (hears Minace) ..**Dude, you hear me? It's Ren as Minace** Nanomech: Yes, but where are you? ..**I'm outside, I'm communicating through your Omnitrix** Nanomech: What do I do? ..**I don't know!** Nanomech: >.> What!?! ..**(transformation noises)** ..**Now I know, I'm Brainstorm** Nanomech: >.> Just tell me the directions. ..**DNA is everywhere in the bloodstream** Nanomech: (goes to the bloodstream) Here. ..**Listen, you may think this is in Sci-Fi, but the DNA structure is like a twisted ladder. Shrink down until you see that twisted ladder** Nanomech: (Shrinks) See it. ..**There are four bases in the DNA. Base A, Base T, Base C, and Base G.** Nanomech: Too much Info. ..**Base A always parts with Base T, same with C and G. Twist the T Base barely, which controls feelings and thoughts. Base A will go with it, which controls personality** Nanomech: (twists Base T) ..**Now use your machine, then connect the end to Base C, then press the stabilizing button. After that, you must get out fast! All the Keoffs joining back together will affect the Interior, where you are!** Nanomech: (does it, then the "ground" starts rumbling) Gotta get out fast! Outside Keoff Shard: (shoots diamonds at the Evil Keoffs) Wait...what's going on? (detransforms) Minace: Wha? (detransforms too) Echo Echo: (detransforms) Ren A: Ken did it! (Nanomech is rushing out of Keoff's nose, then Nanomech detransforms) Ken: I did it! (Everyone high-fives Ken) Zon: Wait 0.0..........Speedy nor Cassie isn't here! Ren A: Zon and Ren T, stay here and care for Keoff Zon: K. Ren A: Rest of us.......run to the main office! (jumps up and transforms) Jetray: (flies off) Ken: (transforms to XLR8 and runs off) Ren E: (Transforms to Dusty and runs off) In the office Speedy: (tied to a rope on the chair) Well this is original. Cassie: (tied too) Classic. Sci: Sorry, I couldn't fine the barbed wire. Cassie: 0.0 It's fine, really. (Ren A, Ren E, and Ken come in and all detransform) Ren E: Guys (walking forward) let me hande this! (transforms) RenRobin: Hehe! Sci: I've updated my watch and now I can transform into predators. RenRobin, say hi to ElectroRaptor! (transforms) ElectroRaptor: (attempts to eat Ren) Cassie: NOOOO!!! Ren, I've seen him skim through all his transformations. He doesn't have a predator for Grey Matter! RedRobin: Grey Matter won't help! Cassie: Neither for this weird spikey-dude. RedRobin: what are yo- GimBlocker! Speedy: Ren, that dude was dangerous! He had the temper of shooting spikes everywhere! You sure you can keep the big guy down? RedRobin: I hope! (transforms) GimBlocker: WWWWWOOOOOOOOO!!!! (shoots spikes everywhere) Cassie: (transforms) Turtlesting: (stands in front of Speedy to protect her) (Ren A and Ken bouth run out) Speedy: Ren, control that hippie-attitude! GimBlocker: I'm just having fun! Speedy: Does having fun mean endangering others? You may be defeating the villain, but the hero is being wiped out too. And there won't be anything to celebrate. GimBlocker: (headache) RAAAA!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! (shoots spikes at Turtlewing) Turtlewing: Uh-oh! (redirects the spikes to Sci, and detransforms him) Sci: What the? GimBlocker: WWHHYY!!!!WWHHYY!!! (detransforms) Ren E: Uh......(falls down) Speedy: Ren! (frees herself and runs to him) Turtlewing: (detransforms and runs to Ren) (Everyone else runs to Ren) Speedy: Ren.....you still in there. Sci: Yes! >xD Speedy: (punches Sci's tooth out and knocks him unconsious) Cassie: Speedy what's wrong? Speedy: I deeply hate people who laugh at someone who's hurt. Ren A: Bro....wake up.....plz..... Ren E: (wakes up a bit) I don't feel so good. Speedy: Cassie, take Ren back to the Omnimansion. Everyone else, let's go! At the Omnimansion Ren E: (laying in bed, still groaning) Did Sci lose? Speedy: Forget that Ren. Ren E: Why am I in bed? Speedy: You went GimBlocker, remember? Ren E: Oh. Speedy: Don't worry Ren, we'll tame GimBlocker one day.... Ren E: OK. Speedy: Ren, we have a couple of new members.....Glen is one of them. Glen: Um....hi. My Friends Ashley and Marcus crashed here. They're now in the kitchen. Ren E: S'up Glen. Welcome to this weird, crazy, yet adventurous team. I think I'm gonna see Ashley and Marcus tommorow. I got a bit a of a headache. Glen: K. See yall tommorow..... Speedy: Sure (leaves Ren with the rest) Ren: D: I'm lonely now. (grabs an Action Figure that looks like himself and cuddles it) Nobbody will know. The next episode is coming soon. Characters 'Aliens Used' By Ren Edward *Gladus *Minace *Brainstorm *Dusty *RenRobin By Ren Anderson *Echo Echo *Jetray By Ken Anderson *Way Big *Grey Matter (x2) *Nanomech By Cassie Benny *Seagrade *Turtlesting By Sci *ElectroRaptor Ren Tenneyson *Shard (offscreen) 'Characters' *Ren Edward *Speedy *Zon *Ren Anderson *Ken Anderson *Cassie Benny *Ren Tennyson *Keoff *Glen Tennyson (cameo) *Ashley (mentioned) *Marcus (mentioned) 'Villains' *Sci *Omniversity Security Guards *Evil Keoff Trivia *Ren has a self-action figure that only he knows about. *3 new members have arrived to the team, making the team consist of 11 members now. Category:Episodes